Addicted to 1 kiss
by Lover.Of.SOFTBALL
Summary: Im Aria I kissed Jason DiLaurentis and I'm addicted to it or him, either way I have to have more.. And when I say more I mean MORE of him.. His touch is sensational... I've been addicted to his kisses for 2 years. I can't get enough of him! Aria:17 Jason:21


**I'm back** **but with PLL... (if you don't know what I mean by I'm back I have another story with Kickin It) I have a vivid imagination but I have trouble showing it, so bare with me.. **

****Arias POV

Im at Alli's house and Jason's NOT home thank god, cause I would have to leave in a hurry... If you don't know I have this school girl crush on Jason DiLaurentis and I get a huge wave of passion, that runs through me. Don't tease me but he is 3 years older than me.. I know what your thinking he'll never fall for a gothic looking girl like me..(remember when she had pink streaks hair?)

Hey Aria, can you get me that pillow over there? Alli asked laying herself on the couch

Umm... No, you have two feet and they are not broken.. Aria said sitting beside the pillow she wants

Yes they are. OWWW! Alli said grabbing her feet acting as if they were broken

Oh stop you big ass baby.. Aria said throwing the pillow at her

Thank you.. Alli said when the pillow hit her in the face

Yeah yeah! Aria said propping her feet on the arm of the couch

New boots? Alli said playing with her hair

Yeah, got these and 4 other pair at Journeys.. Aria said playing with her necklaces

Ohh.. That reminds me should I call the girls over for a sleep over? Alli said sitting like a proper woman

Yeah sure... But I can stay for 6 more hours than I have to leave. Aria said staring at the celling

Why? It won't be the same without you. Alli said

Family game night.. And unless you have a better excuse, than I can't stay.

But- Alli was cut off by the one and only Jason DiLaurentis

She said she can't come Alli. Jason slurred sitting down on the floor infront of Aria

Jason why are you on the floor? You could've sat by me? Alli patting the spot next to her

I don't know.. I don't want to sit by my little sister, that's weird. Jason slurred

Ok jackass.. Alli said sitting back

Well you can definitely tell hatred floating in the room. Aria said sitting with her legs criss cross

Thanks Aria for clearing that up for me... Jason said getting up and sitting on the couch by Aria

No problem.. Aria said

Hey Aria come with me to get a drink of water? Jason slurred in her ear than getting up than giving Aria a hand to take if wanted..

Umm.. Sure. Aria said taking Jason's hand as they went into the kitchen, leaving a confused Alli on the couch

You think I'm just a drunk and a coke? Huh Aria? Jason said as he let go of her hand

Jason.. I think you can do way better than what you look or seem to be... And just because you do those things doesn't mean I'll judge you.. Aria said walking to Jason and putting a friendly hand on his shoulder

Than what do you think of me? Jason said as he put his hand on her waist

Do you want the truth or a lie, because your drunk and your on some? Aria asked not sure rather to tell him she likes him or not

Well I have a selective memory so the truth. Jason said as he put BOTH hands on her waist and moves her closer to him

I have a huge complete school girl crush on... YOU. Aria said as she looked down with a load of blush hitting her face

Well in that case.. Jason said as he moved one hand to her face to lift it up so he could look at the only face that keeps him alive " I have a secret"

Dont we all.. Aria said looking him in his emerald eyes and that went straight to her core

Yeah! But seriously... Jason said as he inched closer to her

Than what is it Casanova? Aria asked hoping it'll be the answer shes looking for

My crush is on.. YOU! Jason said and kissed her lips that were already wait to be kissed by this smexy ass person.

She automatically responded and wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, but brought one hand to her head to deepen the make-out. He licks the bottom of her lip begging for entrance, she opened the second he touched her lip with his tongue. She brought one hand down and traced his face features with her hand, then stopped it on his chest. He brought both hands to her thighs and lifts her up as if she was like a feather and walks them over to the counter, then sets her down. That's when she wraps her legs around his waist and arms back around his neck. He than pulls away for the lack of oxygen and just looks at the beautiful lady he's been crushing on for years.

Is it possible to get drunk on A kiss? Aria asked still trying to catch her breath

I don't know.. is it? Jason smirked

Yes, yes it is.. Aria said then gives Jason a short sweet kiss

Aria, do you know how we have been like best friends? Jason asked as he brought his hands to her face and he just rests them there

Yeah.. Why? Aria said getting the memo but making sure she was right

I want you to be my girlfriend.. Would you? Jason asked as he grabbed her hand

She let go of his hand grabs his face and kisses him, then pulls away..

Yes, but if we tell anyone they will either be one of your friends or one of mine and they will tell Alli. Aria said as she let go of his beautiful face.

What if I don't give a damn.. Jason said with a wild smirk

Fine than Casanova.. YOU tell Alli. Aria said pointing at him

What.. She's your best friend.. Jason said trying to make an excuse

Shes your sister.. You have me beat. Aria said grinning

Oh really.. What if I wasn't gonna tell her... Jason said

Than my lips won't be anywhere near yours. Aria said smiling ear to ear..

_Thats it I'm done with this.. You tell me if you like, and what you dont like.. Thank you love yooh! Stay Beautiful! _

_Lilia~Ann_


End file.
